Ships of Olympus
by JustAProfessionalFangirl
Summary: A bunch of oneshots about the five main ships from Heroes of Olympus: Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, and Solangelo. Just lots of cute, light fluff. I update two or three times a week. Please review (be nice). Enjoy!
1. Love on the Lake

**Love on the Lake**

 **A Percabeth Story**

The sound of crickets filled the silent night air as two campers in orange shirts made their way down to the canoe lake.

The first camper, Annabeth, asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely positive," the second camper, Percy, replied.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and tried to say something sarcastic, but was cut off by Percy dropping the canoe they were both carrying.

"Get in, wise girl."

"What?"

"Do want to go out on the lake or not? Get in!"

Annabeth slowly took off her shoes and placed them on the dock. Then, she picked up an oar and slid onto a seat in the canoe.

She turned to Percy and said, "Are you coming with me?"

"Of course."

Percy took off his shoes, too, and made his way over to Annabeth.

He slowly pushed the canoe off the sand where it was sitting and into the water. He jumped in it at the last second and sat across from Annabeth.

They just drifted for awhile. The lake was calm, and the night air was still. The smell of strawberries wafted through the sleeping Camp Half Blood, and only the fireflies and the locusts were awake. Percy stared at the water, and then at Annabeth's face, and then at the stars in the sky. The constellation of Zoe Nightshade was up there, still looking relatively new compared the millions of other, more ancient constellations in the sky.

"I can see the stars again," Percy murmured, remembering Zoe's last words.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh," Percy muttered, embarrassed, "nothing. I was just—looking at the stars."

"Mmm. I'm kinda bored."

Percy blushed. It had been awhile since the two of them had planned a date together, and he didn't want this one to go down as boring. He then had an idea. He was the son of Poseidon. He could turn the calm lake into—

"Woah," Annabeth giggled, "the waves—Percy? Are you doing this?"

Percy only smirked and held out his hand. The water swirled into a spiral underneath the boat, lifting them up, up above the treetops, and soon up above the camp. Annabeth laughed and looked over her shoulder at the dazzling overhead view. Percy didn't want to travel too high in the sky—that was Zeus's territory. But he did go just high enough for Annabeth to shriek a little, then look down again and be stunned by the view.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain," she said to Percy with a smile, while he blushed and replied,

"Anything for you, Wise Girl,"

Her eyelids were heavy. Percy watched as she yawned, and then laid down on her side. She was blanketed in the warm night air, and as they headed down from the sky and towards the dock, her breathing grew heavier. When they reached the sand, Percy found she was sleeping.

"Alright, Wise Girl. Time to head back to camp."

He picked her up and carried her all the way to Cabin 6. He placed her in her bunk, and was walking toward the door when Annabeth mumbled,

"Percy?"

"Goodnight," he whispered as he walked back to her and placed a small kiss on her cheek.

She smiled and went back to sleep.


	2. A Day At The Races

**A Day At The Races**

 **A Frazel Story**

"I'm bored."

Hazel Levesque, a perky, young teenager with chocolate brown skin and frizzy, cinnamon-brown hair stared glumly at the floor.

Her boyfriend, an equally perky Canadian-Chinese son of Mars named Frank, asked, "What do you want to do, then?"

Hazel stared at the ground again and mumbled something about Camp Half Blood not having many horses. Frank nodded, trying to make Hazel feel better. Ever since they had first come to the Greek camp for an Argo II reunion, Hazel could not be cheered up. Frank had tried everything, and not even decorating Cabin 13 with magazine pictures of horses could make her smile.

"Do you want Arion?" Frank asked, mentioning the lightning-fast horse that Hazel had somehow tamed.

"Any horse," Hazel replied, "Arion. Blackjack. Tempest. Sammy's horse. Just a horse."

"Alright," Frank said simply, "I think I can find you a horse."

With saying that, Frank shapeshifted into a sleek, caramel-colored stallion.

"Frank!" Hazel exclaimed, "You're a—you're a horse!"

Horse-Frank let out a snort that Hazel interpreted as _duh_. She petted his long mane and walked home over to a large shed, where she pulled out a chariot that was twice as tall as she was. It was as black as night and had two large wheels studded with gold and other precious metals.

"The Hades chariot," Hazel whispered, "I don't think it's ever been used—Nico never mentioned it."

She harnessed Horse-Frank, attached the chariot to him, and hopped in.

"Alright Frank! Take me to the chariot track!"

Horse-Frank neighed in response and galloped toward the empty chariot track. He trotted for a few laps, then picked up speed. Hazel, of course, felt quite dizzy, but she didn't say so because she was so busy giggling. After several fast laps around the track, Horse-Frank stopped abruptly and sniffed the air, as if he could smell something strange in the air.

"What is it, Frank?" Hazel asked, but Horse-Frank didn't even have to reply—her question was answered when another half-blood walked into the track. She had messy light brown hair pulled back into a sloppy ponytail. She grunted as she hauled a huge chariot behind her—it was ugly red and had a board head on the front, much like the Aries' kid's cabin.

"Clarisse," Hazel yelled, "what are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, Witch Girl, I'm chariot racing."

Hazel looked around nervously.

"But we're not—"

"Now you are," Clarisse sneered, "I challenge you to a race, Witch Girl."

Hazel tried to reply, but Clarisse wasn't listening. Instead, she attached her chariot to a nervous-looking mare standing behind her and sat down on one of the leather seats. She took off with lightning speed, leaving Horse-Frank and Hazel in the dust.

"C'mon Frank," Hazel shouted, "giddyup!"

Horse-Frank kicked his hind legs and they were off, leaving their own trail of dust behind them.

Clarisse looked over her shoulder and cursed—Hazel and Horse-Frank were definately catching up to her. She pulled out a gold-tipped spear she was saving for later and chucked it at the Hades Chariot, forgetting about Hazel's telumkinesis. Hazel quickly deflected the spear and sent Clarisse spinning off track. Although it took Clarisse only a few seconds to get back on the track, the little bout of time allowed Hazel to pull into the lead. She quickly crossed the finish line as she cheered and laughed.

Suddenly, Horse-Frank shapeshifted back into Frank-Frank. He was out of breath, and his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt that he had borrowed for the Argo II reunion was soaked in sweat.

"That was fun," he panted, "but next time, don't go so fast."

Hazel laughed as he dashed off to get water.


End file.
